ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magium World
Magnium World also known as Planet Wasteland where it is once a peaceful planet where its habitants co-existing with one another. The atmosphere and the surface was once filled with forest until Belial, Emperor and Virus burned out all its resources and killing all lifeforms present, This has become a barren wasteland where their army and themselves set up their foetress. Emperor resides here while waiting Virus and Belial arrives before carry out any action. History After the evil Ultras invasions are over, Cure had used his Curium Water to change back to its former state with other Ultras helping to restore back the ecosytem of the planet. To help to retore the life presents, The Messiah had transported Curiums and Terrariums to this planet, at the same time giving birth to new children called 'Magniums' and send them here. Notable Landforms :;Currently Now, it looks similar to Planet Venus with more darker shades of dark green and black. *'Darknium Foetress': A foetress/tower set up by Emperor, Virus and Belial. This foetress serves as their main base of operations and for them to carry out their evil deeds. They stays at the top level, with throne that they sit on. It is heavily guarded by Darklops in the area in front of the foetress in the ground level. The foetress only has the top level, which a rocky base. *'Sunrium Factory': Beside the top floor of the tower this is where Sunrium energies are harvested from around the universe and collected after converting them to malicious and dark energy. It is heavily protected as lightning creates a shield to protect it. Once enough Sunriums are collected, Virus absorbs it into his body and destroy the universe. This factory has is like a machine that operates itself with Virus powers. Virus' Voider Organ has a similar function, Virus uses such machines to fasten the process of his ending goal. *'Mindless Industrial': Located around the first floor of the tower, this is the place where Darklops are manfactured in very large numbers to help in their invasions, the Darklops created are dark copies of One and Zero, made to serve their masters. Soulless copies of Ultras could be created here. Like Sunrium Factory, it is like a machine that operates itself. *'Death Deserts': Areas further from those mentioned above, are death deserts which are once forests filled with life but Virus's Voiderium and Belial's Belial Virus had turn it into a desert and it is very dry that can drain off energies of Ultras. *'Voiderium Water': Corrupted version of its original oceans, now the waters are know liquid versions of Voiderium and the dark Ultras used their malicious energies to changes this water to Voiderium Water. Beings that fall into this water will be corrupted to their darker selves. It's now restored. *'Safety Vault' *'Atmospheric Barrier' :;Formerly Before being selected by Virus, Emperor and Belial as their foetress and killing all lifeforms and landscapes, this planet looks similar to Planet Cure when viewed from space with more shades of green than blue. Originally 65% is forests while oceans are 35% in the planet, which contains Curium Water. Trivia *The reason for the dark Ultras to choose this planet as it is believed to be the epicenter of the universe when the first big bang occurs hence the very large explosions occuring in this planet can be amplified and cover all parts of the universe. Legends of this are found in Planet Cure, a easy way is just to blow up the core of this planet. *Originally this was the second planet that contains Curium Water. *After the evil invasions, this planet is back to its original state. Category:Zhu Huong Ng